


В один из этих дней ты впустишь свет

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassins, BAMF!John, Crack, Grosse Pointe Blank fusion, Happy Ending, High School Reunion, John and Sherlock went to school together, John rethinks his life, M/M, Moriarty is bonkers, assassin!john, you don't need to have seen Grosse Pointe Blank to understand this - basically it's an assassin AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Намечается встреча выпускников моей школы, — говорит  Джон Молли. Пауза — девушка обдумывает сказанное.<br/>— Это здорово. Ты хочешь пойти?<br/>— О, да, замечательная идея! <i>«Привет, я Джон Уотсон, профессиональный киллер.»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe one of these days you can let the light in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833116) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Фик переведен на ЗФБ-2015 от команды WTF Johnlock 2015  
> Фик также лежит здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/3029402

Никто не обращает на Джона внимания, когда он идет к своему офису. Невысокого роста, среднего возраста, в бесформенном джемпере и ботинках, которым не помешала бы хорошая чистка. Неудивительно, что его никто не замечает.

Три дня назад в Японии он носил костюм за тысячу долларов и туфли, в которых можно было разглядеть собственное отражение. Если честно, ему больше по душе джемперы. Но, как известно, работа требует и все такое.

Он входит в ничем не примечательное офисное здание, поднимается на второй этаж, где располагаются кабинеты с табличками «Сигерсон и Сауэр Ltd» на дверях.

— Доброе утро, Молли, — говорит Джон, зайдя в офис.

Его секретарша подпрыгивает от неожиданности и смотрит на него с улыбкой. Молли — милая девушка, очень добродушная, если не сказать неуклюжая. Джона до сих пор удивляет то, что Молли не против работать на профессионального убийцу.

— О! Джон! — схватив со стола бумаги, она вскакивает и следует за Джоном в его офис, а потом хмурится, замечая аккуратную стопку бумаг у него на столе. — Джон, эм-м, клиент звонил.

— Правда? — Джон вглядывается в выражение ее лица — извиняющееся. Не совсем хороший знак.

— Он немного раздражен, — Молли поджимает губы — это, должно быть, еще мягко сказано. — Говорит, он хотел, чтобы это выглядело, как естественная смерть, а пуля в голове выглядит совсем не естественно.

— Ну, да. Он подвинулся. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

— Знаю, но ему это совсем не нравится, — Молли заглядывает в бумаги, которые держит. — Он хочет, чтобы ты взялся за еще одну работу — бесплатно, чтобы возместить ущерб. Ты же знаешь, это важный клиент, нельзя, чтобы он был недоволен. В его тоне точно была угроза.

— Он знает, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь? — сухо спрашивает Джон. Молли хихикает.

— Да, но клиент настаивает. Это какой-то важный чиновник в британском правительстве. Он знают, где будет жертва и когда, знают уровень охраны, так что должно быть легко.

— Ха. Легко, — Джон знает, что это отнюдь не так, особенно когда дело касается правительства. — Где это? На каком месте?

— Боюсь, в Лондоне, — виновато отвечает Молли, и Джон раздраженно хмурится.

— Не люблю туда ездить, Молли, ты же знаешь.

— Я _знаю_ , Джон, но это один из самых главных наших клиентов, — сочувственно, но твердо произносит Молли.

Дело не в том, что Джон не любит Лондон. Как раз наоборот, и в этом вся проблема. Джон вырос в Лондоне, и то, что он оставил позади — надежды, сломленную семью, _прошлое_ — все еще там, ждет его. Джон боится, что однажды _кто-нибудь_ узнает его там — не персону, которую он осторожно создавал за время пребывания в бизнесе, а _Джона Уотсона_ , многообещающего молодого парня, который исчез посреди первого учебного года в университете. Рано или поздно прошлое догонит его, но Джон надеется, что у него еще есть время.

Как бы там ни было, это важный клиент, и, если работать придется в Лондоне, у Джона нет выбора. Он вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Скажи ему, что я согласен.

Джон ждет, что Молли уйдет, чтобы позвонить или написать заказчику, но вместо этого она долго на него смотрит.

— Все хорошо, Джон? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Молли. — В последнее время ты будто не в себе.

_«Только Молли_ , — думает Джон, — _способна волноваться за душевное спокойствие своего криминального босса»._

Первым делом хочется улыбнуться и соврать, но что-то останавливает его, заставляет передумать. Джон вздыхает и признается:

— Мне почти сорок, Молли. Иногда я думаю, не староват ли для этой работы?

Молли похлопывает его по руке.

— Не говори так, Джон, ты — один из лучших в этом деле.

— Знаю, но... — Джон думает, как же ему получше объяснить неудовлетворенность сегодняшней жизнью. — На подходе целая армия молодых людей, готовых с радостью занять мое место, стоит мне только уйти в отставку. Не хочу остаться старым и одиноким, Молли. Хочу когда-нибудь остепениться. Понимаешь? Но какова вероятность этого? Кроме наших клиентов, которые не очень-то подходят для создания отношений, ты — единственный человек, которого я знаю на данный момент.

Джон глубоко вздыхает:

— Я люблю эту работу за возбуждение, которое она дает, ты это знаешь. Постоянный приток адреналина. Но... все не так, как прежде, и я думаю: а не пора ли уйти? Прежде чем кто-нибудь уберет меня, — с ноткой черного юмора добавляет Джон. Он натянуто улыбается, когда замечает взволнованное выражение лица Молли. — Только послушай, какую чушь я несу. Не беспокойся за меня, Молли. Припиши это... не знаю, кризису среднего возраста или еще чему-нибудь.

— _Джон_ , — она упорно стоит на месте, и Джону приходится поднять на нее взгляд. — Это не та работа, которой можно заниматься, если не любишь ее до смерти... — Джон фыркает. — Да, знаю, звучит глупо, но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Этот бизнес требует определенного отношения, и если ты не можешь его предоставить, то сгоришь, как спичка. А люди ведь меняются с возрастом. Я не хочу смотреть, как ты сгораешь, Джон.

— Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим, — он не может не уступить Молли, особенно после таких искренних слов. — После этого дела возьму отпуск и обдумаю свои варианты, — Джон устало улыбается. — Спасибо, Молли.

Та улыбается в ответ.

— Без проблем, Джон. Кто-то должен за тобой присматривать. — Поколебавшись, она тихо добавляет: — К тому же, у меня... у меня тоже больше никого нет, — она неуклюже улыбается, постеснявшись своего признания.

— Да, — Джон прочищает горло. — Хорошо. Дай знать клиенту, что я берусь за дело, ладно?

— Конечно!

Тишину нарушают только постукивание кнопок клавиатуры и щелчки мыши, и Джон придвигает к себе бумаги, которые Молли оставила на его столе.

Чуть позже Молли появляется на пороге с чашкой чая, которую Джон с благодарностью принимает.

Молли не уходит.

— Ты еще что-то хотела, Молли? — интересуется Джон. Девушка прикусывает губу, будто собираясь с духом.

— Мне просто интересно, — осторожно начинает она. — Перед тем, как попасть в армию, ты думал о чем-то другом? Я имею в виду карьеру. Кроме киллера, потому что вряд ли люди мечтают о такой работе... эм-м.

Джон издает короткий смешок, но ему, однако, совсем не весело.

— Поверишь ты или нет, но до того, как подписать контракт, я учился на врача. Иронично, не правда ли?

— Эм-м. Да.

В суетливом смущении она уходит, оставляя Джона допивать свой чай и разгребать бумаги.

Джону было бы неловко, но... Он не то чтобы общительный человек, к тому же профессиональный киллер. У них иммунитет к чувствам, так?

Джон фыркает еще раз.

Да. Точно. Иммунитет.

___

Вечером Джон уже летит в Лондон.

Клиент отправит ему детали заказа по почте, когда он прибудет на место. Джону не очень нравится сложившаяся ситуация, но Молли права: таких клиентов нельзя разочаровывать. Через него поступает много контрактов.

Если у него все же получится вырваться из этого бизнеса, лучше не оставлять позади недовольных клиентов. На всякий случай.

Джон вздыхает, обнаружив, что опять думает о своей жизни. Он работал профессиональным убийцей с тех пор, как уволился из армии, а было это целых пятнадцать лет назад. В дело его привел знакомый снайпер по имени Моран, а потом он начал работать один. Джон никогда не жалел об этом. Работа... не очень хорошо говорить, что убивать людей доставляло ему удовольствие, но это правда было так: планирование, физический аспект, риск при каждом заказе — от всего этого Джон получал кайф. Деньги тоже приятный плюс: Джон может позволить себе приличный дом, хорошие вещи и еду, а это куда больше, чем было в детстве, когда каждое пенни забирал себе пьяница-отец.

Проблема в том, что Джон больше не чувствует наслаждения от работы. Он не знает, от возраста ли это или от одиночества, или, может, сама суть его дела поменялась. Работа стала обязанностью, которую он должен выполнять, а ведь раньше ему это нравилось. В конце концов, что Джон имеет? Кучу денег, репутацию бездушного человека, ордеры на арест которого есть на трех континентах. Вот и все.

Раньше это было много. Сейчас не очень.

Напомнив себе, что у него нет времени тосковать и печалиться, и выгнав из головы тяжелые мысли, Джон откидывается на сиденье с намерением проспать все оставшееся время полета.

По крайней мере, он может позволить себе путешествие в бизнес-классе, в отличие от бедняг, зажатых в тесных креслах в экономе.

Джон закрывает глаза и засыпает.

___

В аэропорту Джон, так похожий на многочисленных бизнесменов в костюмах, забирает багаж. Обычно он заказывает машину, но в Лондоне ему хочется взять такси или просто прогуляться.

Джон уже идет к веренице кэбов, везя за собой свой чемоданчик, и тут слышит ужасно знакомый голос:

— Так-так, неужели это Джонни?

У Джона внутри все напрягается, а волосы на затылке встают дыбом. _«Вот дерьмо»_ , — думает Джон, оборачивается и оказывается лицом к лицу с улыбающимся Мориарти.

Профессиональный убийца привлекает много психопатов и сумасшедших. Джим Мориарти просто оказался и тем, и другим.

Джон знает его уже давно — с тех пор, как их нанял один и тот же клиент для большого и изнурительно долгого проекта в маленьком диктаторском государстве. Каким-то образом Джон завоевал симпатию Мориарти, улыбаясь его шуткам, хорошо выполняя свою работу и не тормозя, как остальные ассассины, с которыми они работали. А еще он знал правду: за улыбками и шутками Мориарти скрывается желание убить их всех.

Джон не глупый, и от Мориарти у него всегда бежали мурашки по телу. К несчастью, профессия киллера подразумевает работу с гадкими тварями.

— Джим, — здоровается Джон и видит удивление в темных глазах. Джон всегда знал, какой монстр таится за этой доброжелательной и очаровательной маской Мориарти. Джим всегда находил это забавным.

_«Пусть забавляется, было бы хуже, если бы он злился»_ , — думает Джон.

— Нечасто увидишь тебя в Лондоне, Джонни-бой, — говорит Мориарти с наигранной задумчивостью. — Это обычно не твоя точка, правда?

Джон выдает формальную улыбку.

— Что поделать, клиенты, — отвечает он. Оба вежливо усмехаются.

Мориарти подчеркнуто — и без особой нужды — оглядывает Джона снизу-вверх.

— Загнали тебя в угол, да? Что-то пошло не по плану? — он цокает языком. — Непохоже на _тебя_.

Мориарти жеманно улыбается, а это значит, что он уже узнал, какое дело привело сюда Джона. Тот почему-то совсем не удивлен.

Это еще одна причина, по которой Джон сторонится этого подонка — сумасшедший или нет, но в своем деле чертовски хорош, всегда на шаг впереди всех остальных. Его феноменальный интеллект в сочетании с переменчивым характером и полным отсутствием сострадания и раскаяния делает его, наверно, самым опасным человеком, которого Джон когда-либо знал.

За всю жизнь Джон встретил лишь одного человека, который мог бы сравниться с Мориарти в великолепии и гениальности.

— Ну, я же не могу контролировать все события, — натянуто произносит Джон. — У меня нет твоего блестящего интеллекта, так?

Джим усмехается, довольный похвалой. Он любит комплименты. Джон всегда был рад их делать, если это значило, что он оставался со злодеем на одной стороне.

— Удивительно, что ты это упомянул, — задумчиво начинает Джим ( _«Вот черт»_ , — ругается про себя Джон). — Видишь ли, я тут намереваюсь создать что-то вроде союза.

Джон моргает, не веря тому, что услышал.

— Союза, — безучастно произносит он, — ассассинов.

Джим улыбается:

— Все точно.

Джон лишь секунду обдумывает эту нелепую идею.

— Я... э-э-э... не назвал бы людей нашей профессии командными игроками, — осторожно говорит он.

— О, я думаю, они справятся, — бесстрастно заявляет Мориарти.

Джона это совсем не успокаивает. Одна мысль о том, что на побегушках у Мориарти будет бог знает сколько убийц, уже навевает ночные кошмары.

— Вообще-то, — добавляет Мориарти, — я надеялся, мне удастся _уговорить_ тебя присоединиться, Джон.

На секунду в голове у Джона все пустеет — ломается под всем ужасом этой картины.

Через мгновение он приходит в себя.

— Если честно, я уже подумываю об уходе, — быстро говорит Джон. — Знаешь, как это бывает... возраст дает о себе знать...

— ...И ты начинаешь делать ошибки? — интересуется Джим с невинным дружеским поддразниванием в голосе. Джон-то знает, что никакое это не поддразнивание. — Хорошо, что я не могу сказать о себе того же. Ну, жаль. И все равно, если передумаешь... — он хитро глядит на Джона. — Уверен, найдется и для тебя местечко, так, по старой дружбе.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, имея в виду _«гребанное никогда»_. — Слушай, был рад повидаться, но, э-э-э, мне пора идти.

— Ох, Джонни, ты знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты врешь, — дуется Мориарти, но потом растягивает губы в ухмылке. — Но как скажешь, дорогуша. Поторопись. Не хочу, чтобы ты попал в еще большие неприятности с клиентом. Увидимся, Джон.

Джим улыбается ему еще раз, и в следующий момент консультирующего преступника съедает толпа.

Джон делает глубокий вдох, затем еще один, пытаясь сбросить ужасное напряжение, которое, как всегда, осталось у него после встречи с Мориарти.

_«Хоть бы нет»_ , — думает он вдогонку к прощанию Джима. Он не такой идиот, чтобы говорить это вслух.

Взяв себя в руки, Джон подзывает такси и дает адрес отеля.

___

Добравшись до своего номера, Джон садится распаковывать чемодан. Он вытаскивает пижаму, повседневную одежду, второй костюм (в тонкую полоску — парадный) и аккуратно вешает его в шкаф. Затем открывает потайное отделение, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с оружием. Удостоверившись, что все хорошо, закрывает его, и чемодан снова выглядит совершенно неприметным.

Захватив из мини-бара закуски, Джон устраивается за ноутбуком. Файл от клиента придет позже, так что сейчас можно проверить свою обычную почту.

Несколько писем от его контактов, которые могут и подождать, и среди них Джон замечает уведомление, что на его старый аккаунт, которым он пользовался еще в армии, пришло письмо.

Джон больше не использует ту почту, на нее изредка пишут только старые армейские друзья, поэтому он ее оставил, хотя она и стала бесполезной. Иногда он переписывался с Биллом, читая его истории о том, что еще учинили его дети.

Поддавшись любопытству, Джон заходит на старую почту и тут же хмурится. Как он и ожидал, письмо от Билла, но в заголовке написано: «Приглашение». Джон открывает его.

В начале идет записка от Билла, что ему написали люди из старой школы, где учился Джон, потому что не знали, как еще с ним связаться. Джон едва замечает ее. Его внимание приковано к большим жирным буквам: **«ВСТРЕЧА ВЫПУСКНИКОВ ВЫСШЕЙ ШКОЛЫ 1992г. — 20 ЛЕТ!»**. Его приглашают на эту встречу, которая состоится всего через два дня.

Даже по прошествии девятнадцати лет первое, что невольно приходит на ум — _Шерлок_.

___

Дело в том, что у Джона было не самое счастливое детство.

Даже сейчас он не любит об этом вспоминать. Его отец был пьяницей, жестокой тварью, который вымещал все раздражение на семье. Именно из-за него они жили в бедности. Джон помнит, как часто он прятался по углам, стараясь не попасться отцу на глаза, забирался сквозь дырку на чердак, чтобы почитать в тишине, и защищал свою маленькую сестренку Гарри от отцовского гнева.

Это плохие воспоминания.

Сколько Джон себя помнит, он хотел сбежать из ада, который называл домом, чтобы построить что-то свое. Он не хотел такую жизнь. Он хотел делать что-то стоящее, чего-то добиться. В школе дела всегда шли отлично. Другие дети жаловались, что их заставляют сидеть и зубрить скучный материал целый день, но для Джона школа означала, что ему не надо быть дома. Школа была полна интересных вещей, дружелюбных людей и взрослых, которые хвалили его за хорошее поведение, а не орали и не кидались бутылками.

Вскоре стало понятно, что Джон — довольно умный мальчик, и, когда он повзрослел, ему предложили сдать экзамен для обучения в большой и престижной частной школе. Джон с радостью согласился и зарылся в учебу с головой. Отцу было плевать, но маме идея пришлась по душе, поэтому в назначенный день Джон спокойно пошел сдавать тест. И каким-то чудом он получил это место.

Конечно, в новой школе не все было усыпано розами: за несколько дней до начала первого семестра Джона поймали другие ребята и ясно дали понять, что здесь не уважают того, чья семья не может позволить себе заплатить за обучение самостоятельно. Джон сделал все, чтобы слиться с толпой и со стенами, чему он научился еще дома, и принялся усердно учиться.

В его классе был еще один мальчик, которого задирали больше остальных. Его звали Шерлок Холмс, он был маленьким и худым, с вороньим гнездом из черных кудряшек на голове и странными бледными глазами. Каждого, кто проходил мимо, мальчик окидывал пронизывающим холодным взглядом. Если честно, Шерлок был прямо-таки ненормальным: он вел себя очень странно и, казалось, не имел ни малейшего понятия о правилах поведения в обществе; он был резким, грубым и упрямым, как осел.

А еще Шерлок был совершенно удивительным.

Джон даже не помнит как, но он стал подбираться все ближе и ближе к этому мальчику. Вскоре они с Шерлоком стали лучшими друзьями. Да, Холмс был необычным, но в то же время самым потрясающим человеком, которого Джон только встречал, да с таким острым умом, что Джон им откровенно восхищался. К выпускному Джона и Шерлока уже знали как неразлучную пару, а Джон нечаянно умудрился по уши влюбиться в этого сумасшедшего идиота.

Конечно, он ничего не сказал: сейчас легче в этом признаться, но в те времена назвать себя геем означало превратить свою жизнь в ад. Кроме того, Джон сомневался, что Шерлок когда-нибудь испытывал даже малую толику нежных чувств хоть к кому-нибудь, не говоря уже о самом Джоне. Шерлока иногда сбивали с толку романтика и секс: умом он понимал, что для некоторых людей это сильные мотиваторы, но лично для него они приравнивались к чужому непонятному языку.

Первый год после выпуска был просто фантастическим: Джон поступил в медицинский университет, а Шерлок пошел на химическое отделение, вдвоем они нашли квартиру и стали жить вместе. Шерлок был кошмарным соседом: играл на скрипке в три утра, пока Джон не пригрозил расшибить инструмент о его же голову, ставил эксперименты в их посуде и оставлял мусор везде, где мог. Но это того стоило; Джон был благодарен за все их сумасбродные выходки, за то, что ему посчастливилось быть частью головокружительной жизни Шерлока.

Но потом Джону позвонили насчет Гарри и...

И на этом все закончилось. Его пятнадцатилетняя сестра разбилась на машине с толпой пьяных друзей, и Джон... Джон не смог этого вынести.

Он собрал вещи и ушел на следующий же день, поступил на военную службу и не сказал больше ни слова никому из прошлой жизни.

Много раз он думал об этом: просто поднять трубку или написать письмо, рассказать Шерлоку, где он и что делает, но так и не смог собраться с силами. Потому что Шерлок разозлился бы, или, что еще хуже, ему было бы _больно_ , а Джон, несмотря на всю свою храбрость, оказался трусом и попросту бросил самого важного человека в своей жизни.

Так прошло девятнадцать лет, и Джон не знал, что Шерлок делал все это время и что делает сейчас.

Вот только... Что может быть лучше встречи выпускников, когда ему предоставляют шанс наконец набраться смелости и встретить Шерлока?

___

Поддавшись импульсу, Джон звонит Молли. Пока идут гудки, он думает, правильно ли поступает, и уже собирается бросить трубку, но Молли отвечает:

— Джон? — в ее голосе слышатся удивление и волнение. Джон обычно не звонит, если занят заказом, кроме тех случаев, когда возникают серьезные проблемы.

— Намечается встреча выпускников моей школы, — говорит ей Джон. Пауза — Молли обдумывает сказанное.

— Это здорово, — отвечает она. — Ты хочешь пойти?

— О, да, замечательная идея! _«Привет, я Джон Уотсон, профессиональный киллер»._

— Ну, а что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Джон тоже не знает. У него, возможно, маленький личный кризис из-за всего этого.

— Там будет... старый друг, — выпаливает он. — Лучший друг. Когда-то я вскочил, ушел и не разговаривал с ним уже девятнадцать лет. Будет... будет очень неудобно.

Снова возникает пауза. Джону хочется стукнуться головой о что-нибудь. Боже, как по-идиотски это звучит.

— Он был особенным, да, этот друг? — осторожно спрашивает Молли.

Джон думает над ее вопросом. Потом вспоминает, как каждый раз убегал от своих душевных проблем.

— Я был чертовски в него влюблен, — вот так. Джон не может выразиться проще.

— Думаю, тебе стоит пойти, — наконец заключает Молли. — Ты сам говорил, когда уезжал, что хотел бы иметь больше связей с людьми, — Джон бы сказал иначе, но, если подумать, это он и имел в виду. — Это твой шанс встретиться с кем-то важным, Джон. Если все пройдет плохо, ты хотя бы будешь знать, что пытался.

— Да, — вздыхает Джон. — Спасибо, Молли.

Господи Боже, если он спрашивает у _Молли_ совета по поводу личной жизни, тогда он и правда по уши в дерьме.

Джон заканчивает разговор и снова утыкается взглядом в приглашение. Он знает и без контракта, что выполнять заказ придется завтра. Встреча состоится послезавтра, так что, если он хочет пойти, у него есть куча времени.

Джон листает вниз, пока не находит телефон организатора встречи.

Он набирает номер.

— Да, здравствуйте, — говорит он, когда трубку поднимают. — Э-э-э, меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Знаю, время позднее, извините, я получил приглашение только сегодня утром. Я бы хотел посетить встречу выпускников высшей школы 1992 года.


	2. Chapter 2

После этого Джон сидит как на иголках. Он проверяет свой костюм, чтобы убедиться в его презентабельности, бросает взгляд на туфли — нет ли царапин? Затем корит себя за то, что не взял побольше рубашек, хотя те, что он взял с собой, достаточно хороши.

Ему понадобится платок для нагрудного кармана пиджака, может, темно-синий, чтобы сочетался с галстуком? Боже, галстук... А пойдет ли темно-синий? Или выбрать узкий черный?

Поняв, что, если не остановится, сойдет с ума, Джон решает успокоиться. 

_«Без паники. Ты будешь выглядеть отлично_ , — думает он. — _И у тебя еще есть время на то, чтобы купить платок. Встреча все равно только послезавтра»._

Джон вздыхает с облегчением, вспоминая, что скоро придет письмо от клиента.  
Он заходит в почту и ждет. Как он и думал, появляется анонимное письмо с вложением.

Джон открывает файл и первое, что он видит, это имя жертвы.

_Майкрофт Холмс._

После этого Джон впадает в совершенно несвойственную ему панику.

___

Джон подписался убить старшего брата Шерлока. Дело проваливается просто эпично.

У него вырывается истерический смех, который угасает лишь минуты через две.

Джон успокаивает сам себя, и паника начинает потихоньку отступать. Он заставляет себя думать логически и продолжает читать файл.

Кажется, Майкрофт свил себе уютное гнездышко в тени Британского правительства и стал там могущественной, но тихой фигурой. Если подумать, Джон не должен так удивляться: Майкрофт был, наверно, таким же умным, как Шерлок, хотя Джон плохо его знал, и отличался амбициями и почитанием к власти.

Теперь, когда он знает детали дела, он никак не может его выполнить. Вопрос в том, что он собирается с этим делать?

Джон закрывает глаза. В контрактах он всегда прописывает пункт, где описывается конфликт интересов: если он не может взяться за дело по личным причинам, он должен будет уничтожить всю информацию, что дал ему клиент и уведомить его о невозможности выполнения задания, чтобы заказчик смог вовремя нанять другого киллера. Джон никогда еще не попадал в такие ситуации.

Клиент, без сомнения, будет еще больше им недоволен; после такого Джону придется уйти из бизнеса. Джон не может оставить все, как есть. Он не в состоянии просто передать работу кому-то другому, снять с себя ответственность и заявить, что он не знал, что должно случиться.

В раздражении Джон крепко зажмуривается, потому что ему совсем, совсем не нравится эта идея, но, если он хочет посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза через два дня, он не может позволить Майкрофту умереть.

Что означает: он должен спасти ему жизнь. Черт, черт, черт.

Джон не может просто проигнорировать заказ, его клиенты разозлятся, а ему и так хватает проблем в жизни. Чтобы все сработало, он должен позволить клиенту найти другого киллера, чтобы убить Майкрофта, а затем (каким-то образом) остановить этого киллера. Если убить его до того, как он выстрелит в Майкрофта, ну... Клиенты не будут знать наверняка, кто стрелял, так? Может, это один из людей Майкрофта? Это единственный выход, который есть у Джона, учитывая все обстоятельства и его желание выиграть это дело.

С усталым вздохом он набирает Молли второй раз.

— Ты сегодня разговорчив, как никогда, — раздается в трубке. — Идешь на встречу?

— Эм-м, да. Слушай, Молли, ты знаешь про пункт о конфликте интересов?

— Да? — с подозрением отвечает она. 

— Прости, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказала клиенту, что я попал в ситуацию по этому пункту. И, э-э-э, я решил уйти.

Через несколько секунд Молли ошарашенно восклицает:

— _Почему?_

Но Джон знает, что она имеет в виду: _«Почему сейчас? Что изменилось с сегодняшнего утра?»._

Джон усмехается. Положение и впрямь до смешного нелепое.

— Я говорил тебе про друга, который будет на встрече, помнишь?

— Да.

— Так вот заказ — это его брат.

Ответом ему служит звенящая тишина.

— О боже, — выдавливает она. Джон не может сдержать смех.

— Именно. Так, извести клиента, а потом... потом обруби все концы и выведи нас из этого бизнеса, я полагаю, — он прочищает горло. — Я тут подумал... Я всё равно собирался уйти после этого задания, хотя не ожидал такого поворота. В любом случае, проверь заднюю стенку своего стола.

Возникает пауза.

— Не то чтобы я тебе не доверяю, Джон, — медленно произносит Молли, — но там ведь не бомба?

На секунду Джон закрывает глаза. Она серьезно думает, что он бы признался, если бы там действительно была бомба?

— Нет, Молли, не бомба.

— Ну, я должна была спросить, — говорит она. — Ты же киллер. И я всегда могу сказать, когда ты врешь. Я знаю, что это ты съел последнюю пачку шоколадного печенья в прошлом месяце, хотя ты не должен их есть, а то потолстеешь, — внезапно раздается восторженный визг, когда Молли наконец находит упакованную пачку денег, которую Джон прикрепил к ее столу перед уходом. — О боже, _Джон_!

Тот улыбается.

— Это подарок и мое спасибо, — неловко признается он, перебивая поток благодарностей. — За то, что присматривала за мной.

— Ох, Джон, не стоило, — Джон по ее голосу слышит, что она плачет.

— Стоило, — настаивает он. — Купи себе что-нибудь красивое, ладно? — Подумав, он добавляет: — Эм-м, если все пройдет хорошо, то я, скорее всего, буду жить в Лондоне в ближайшем будущем. Так что, если надумаешь вернуться в Британию, можешь меня... поискать.

Молли продолжает его благодарить, заверять и прощаться еще минут двадцать.

Джон со вздохом кладет телефон в карман, а потом улыбается.

Что бы ни случилось, он сделал правильный выбор.

Сейчас Джону нужно проверить место, где Майкрофт должен быть завтра ночью, чтобы продумать, где может засесть киллер.

Но сначала он должен поспать. Силы ему пригодятся завтра.

___

Следующей ночью в одиннадцать часов Джон сидит в пустом офисе. Ему открывается хороший вид на здание, перпендикулярное тому, где он сейчас находится. У него выгодное положение — он сможет увидеть киллера, где бы тот ни был. Снайперская винтовка Джона в полной готовности стоит на треноге. Все, что ему осталось, это ждать.

Киллер будет стрелять: из-за своей важной должности Майкрофт без сомнения окружен охраной, так что убийце было бы сложно подобраться к нему близко. А для снайпера все легко: взобравшись на высокое здание, он может просто выстрелить в Майкрофта, собраться и уйти прежде, чем кто-нибудь поймет, откуда произошел выстрел.

Джон бросает взгляд на часы и занимает позицию. Майкрофт скоро будет здесь, и Джон должен быть наготове в любой момент.

К зданию подъезжает черная машина, Джон просматривает все окна с помощью оптического прицела, но не замечает ничего подозрительного.

Несколько человек выбираются из машины и двигаются к ближайшему дому. Джон уже собирается вернуться к обзору зданий, но вовремя замечает движение, а опытный взгляд тут же находит объект. 

Джон видит походку, черные, зализанные волосы и _узнаёт_.

Ругаясь, Джон немедленно наводит прицел на голову Мориарти, когда тот шагает вниз по улице. Он не может поверить, что кто-нибудь рискнет убить Майкрофта с близкого расстояния, только это же Мориарти, так что Джон верит всему.

Все происходит слишком быстро: Мориарти вытаскивает из пальто пистолет и начинает поднимать руку, чтобы прицелиться. Однако ему так и не удается этого сделать — Джон, держа его все это время на прицеле, нажимает на курок. 

Мориарти падает на землю в лужу крови, мозгов и раздробленных костей. Джон смотрит, как люди окружают Майкрофта и поспешно уводят его внутрь здания, а еще кто-то подбегает посмотреть на Мориарти.

Джон дожидается, пока Майкрофт окажется в укрытии, а потом собирает снаряжение и валит отсюда к чертовой матери.

Через две улицы из слепых зон камер наружного наблюдения выходит ничем не примечательный мужчина в костюме и с кейсом. Он подзывает такси и едет в отель.

___

Двадцать часов спустя Джон выходит из другого кэба и идет к зданию, где проводится встреча выпускников.

На нем костюм в тонкую полоску, темно-синий галстук и такого же цвета платок, аккуратно сложенный в нагрудном кармане. Волосы подстрижены, туфли блестят как новые, а золотые часы на запястье красивые и очень дорогие. Оглядев себя, Джон наконец признает, что больше ничего исправить нельзя. Как бы ни закончилась сегодняшняя ночь, он по крайней мере хорошо одет.

Джон показывает удостоверение людям на входе и забирает свой бейджик, недовольно хмурясь на старую фотографию. Цепляет бейджик за нагрудный карман, натягивает вежливую улыбку и устремляется в бой.

Он никого не узнает. Он не был близок ни с кем, так что это неудивительно, к тому же прошло двадцать лет — не стоило надеяться на память.

Каждый как будто потолстел. Или полысел.

Джон знает, что Шерлок придет сюда: он даже спросил организатора, который с радостью принялся рассказывать ему про Шерлока. Он, оказывается, стал местной знаменитостью: консультирующий детектив, работающий с полицией, что бы это ни значило. Его имя проскальзывало в газетах пару раз — в статьях, связанных с громкими преступлениями.

Если честно, Джон был крайне удивлен выбором профессии Шерлока. Тот никогда не уважал правила, включая законы, и, когда Джон видел его в последний раз, он учился на химика. 

_«Но все-таки_ , — не устает напоминать себе Джон, — _прошло девятнадцать лет, кто знает, что еще изменилось?»_. Он надеется, что Шерлок не превратился в тот тип людей, которые сразу побегут в полицию доносить на киллера.

С вежливой улыбкой и посредственными фразами Джон прокладывает себе путь в толпе, глазами ища Шерлока.

С извинениями пройдя мимо привлекательной женщины в красном платье, он слышит резкий голос, прорезающий воздух и разговоры вокруг него:

— Не будьте идиотом, конечно же она вам изменяет!

Джон чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, а сам он чуть не падает в обморок, услышав знакомый нетерпеливый и глубокий тон.

С дико бьющимся сердцем он медленно поворачивается. Недалеко от него пухлый мужчина поспешно отходит от высокой, с иголочки одетой фигуры с красивыми кудрями, которая просто раздраженно отворачивается. Он не мог выделиться еще больше, даже если бы захотел: там, где каждый или располнел, или очень видимо постарел, Шерлок остался стройным, блестящим и элегантным.

Джон не может оторвать от него глаз.

Будто чувствуя его внимание, Шерлок поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Он широко распахивает глаза и выглядит обескураженным. Джон не может его слышать с такого расстояния, но видит, как Шерлок выдыхает изумленное _«Джон?»_ и делает неосознанный шаг вперед.

Джон никогда не видел его настолько потрясенным.

Пока он проталкивается к нему сквозь толпу, Шерлок пытается взять себя в руки.

— Эм-м. Привет, — горло Джона что-то неудобно сдавило.

Шерлок сканирует его своим взглядом, и Джон знает, что тот замечает мозоли на пальцах, сетку морщин около глаз, то, как Джон все время оглядывает комнату, и еще кучу мелочей, которых Джон и сам не знает.

— Ты — _киллер_ , — обвиняюще произносит Шерлок.

Джон кашляет, когда несколько человек поворачивается в их сторону.

— Может, нам стоит поговорить в другом месте?

Шерлок еще раз бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, резко кивает и тут же идет к выходу. Толпа как по волшебству расступается перед ним, Джон только поспевает бежать следом.

Он догоняет Шерлока, когда тот устремляется вниз по улице, и легко идет рядом с ним, будто они шагали так только вчера, и не было тех двадцати лет. 

— Ты — киллер, — говорит Шерлок во второй раз.

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Ага.

— Хм-м, — Шерлок вновь пробегается по нему глазами. — Бывший военный.

Джон кивает.

Несколько минут они идут в тишине, Шерлок часто посматривает на Джона, подмечая все до последней детали. Джон нервничает, у него кружится голова, но он чувствует странную умиротворенность.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — внезапно прерывает молчание Шерлок. Он говорит о том, что произошло, когда они виделись в последний раз — до ухода Джона в армию, но уже после гибели Гарри.

— Поцеловал, — не отрицает Джон.

— Ты был на нервах, — продолжает Шерлок, мельком взглянув в его сторону — старается не встречаться глазами.

— Да, — соглашается Джон.

Шерлок останавливается.

— Так поэтому?

— Нет, — признается Джон. Он нервно встречается с пронизывающим взглядом Шерлока, внезапно смутившись. Но Шерлок ничего не говорит, и Джон проясняет: — Я уже давно был влюблен в тебя.

Воцаряется долгое молчание.

— О-о-о.

Шерлок выглядит так, будто забыл, как дышать.

— Это чувство никогда не пропадало, — продолжает Джон. — Где еще я встречу такого же потрясающего и удивительного человека, как ты? — он говорит это, глядя Шерлоку в глаза.

Шерлок, кажется, этого и ждал, потому что в следующую секунду Джон обнаруживает себя в объятии длинных рук, лица касаются кудряшки, а самого̀ Джона отчаянно целуют.

Шерлок стал выше и мускулистей. Бог знает, какие еще изменения произошли, но Джона это не волнует. Потому что это... это _абсолютно правильно_ , и Джон наконец понимает, _что_ ускользало от него все эти годы.

Раздается вежливое покашливание.

Джон замирает, а Шерлок в ту же секунду теряет весь энтузиазм. Они медленно расцепляются и поворачиваются, и Джон оказывается лицом к лицу со своим страхом, который, к сожалению, не такой уж и неожиданный.

Перед ними стоит Майкрофт Холмс, опираясь на свой зонтик и приподняв бровь, всем видом показывая неприязнь к тому, что только что произошло у него на глазах. За ним виднеется черная машина.

— Эм-м, — вырывается у Джона, и он тут же себя проклинает. Он думал, что по прошествии этих лет Майкрофт Холмс будет действовать на него как-то иначе, но нет. Черта с два.

— Ты не против? — вспылив, спрашивает Шерлок. — Мы _заняты_.

Рыжая бровь поднимается еще выше.

— Да, я вижу, — сухо, с каплей раздражения отвечает Майкрофт.

Он переводит взгляд на Джона, и тот пытается не вздрогнуть. Он всегда удивлялся тому, как Майкрофту удается ясно выразить свое мнение, ни разу его не озвучив.

— Мистер Уотсон, — говорит Майкрофт. — Или я должен называть вас: «Джон Один Выстрел Уотсон»?

 _«К черту всё»_ , — думает Джон.

— Я, вообще-то, ушел в отставку, — говорит он Майкрофту. — Около двадцати одного часа назад.

Если ему не мерещится, то Майкрофт только что сузил глаза.

— Очень точно. Полагаю, я должен поблагодарить вас за спасение моей жизни, — еще одна капля едва скрываемого раздражения. — И вы официально не причастны ни к одному преступлению в Британии?

У Джона во рту становится сухо.

— Нет. Конечно нет.

Майкрофт еле слышно шмыгает носом и бросает взгляд на Шерлока.

— У тебя действительно ужасный вкус, Шерлок. Но он хотя бы преданный. Это уже что-то.

Джон так и не понимает, унизили его или насмешили.

Шерлок свирепо смотрит на брата.

— Он _мой_ , — сообщает он Майкрофту. Тот задумчиво хмыкает.

— Да, думаю, что у тебя никогда никого не было, — он снова обращает взгляд на Джона. — Полагаю, сейчас вы намерены стать миролюбивым законопослушным гражданином?

Джон исподтишка бросает взгляд на Шерлока. Он не может представить Холмса миролюбивым и послушным вообще, несмотря на то, что тот сейчас детектив.

— Эм-м. Да, конечно.

— Скучно, — прерывает их Шерлок.

— В этом случае, — объявляет Майкрофт, игнорируя брата, — добро пожаловать в Англию, мистер Уотсон.

Коротко кивнув, он залезает в подъехавшую черную машину. Джон и Шерлок остаются одни.

Их взгляды встречаются.

— Ты спас Майкрофту жизнь? — жалуется Шерлок. — _Зачем?_

Он выглядит искренне расстроенным.

Джон чувствует, как на губах появляется улыбка.

— Ты неисправим, — говорит он Шерлоку, притянув его к себе за ворот пиджака.

— Естественно, — едва успевает ответить тот, прежде чем Джон заставляет его заткнуться самым приятным способом.

___

_Два месяца спустя_

Джон следует за Шерлоком на место преступления.

Это далеко не первое их совместное дело, Джон обычно уходит прежде, чем появится кто-нибудь еще, не заходит за оградительную ленту, когда полиция изучает улики. Это просто еще одна предосторожность.

Шерлок поднимает ленту, чтобы Джону легче было пройти, и вдвоем они направляются к изможденному мужчине, который отдает приказы.

— Лестрейд, — приветствует Шерлок, что по его меркам очень вежливо.

— Шерлок. Кто это? — Лестрейд хмурится на Джона, который надел сегодня свой самый безобидный джемпер. Шерлок говорит, что Джон должен всегда носить костюмы, как он, но Джон предпочитает надевать их лишь в особенных случаях.

— Это Джон Уотсон, мой партнер, — отвечает Шерлок с полуулыбкой, которая всегда появляется у него, когда он сообщает людям об их с Джоном отношениях. Это правда мило. — Джон, это детектив-инспектор Лестрейд.

— Здравствуйте, — любезно здоровается Джон.

— Твой... кто? — приходит в замешательство Лестрейд. — Подожди, ты имеешь в виду _романтические_ отношения?

— Ну а какие еще? — в недоумении спрашивает Шерлок. Джон же видит, как ему все это доставляет удовольствие.

Пока Шерлок с Лестрейдом препираются, Джон проходит к телу. Он воссоздает траекторию полета пули и окидывает взглядом соседние здания.

— Эй, тебе нельзя там находиться! — сердито кричит ему полицейский. Джон не обращает на нее внимания.

— Шерлок! — Джон машет ему рукой и показывает на дом. — Пятый этаж, второе окно слева.

— А, спасибо, Джон, — довольно произносит Шерлок.

— Что? — инспектор выглядит еще более озадаченным.

— Твой снайпер, Лестрейд, — скучающим тоном извещает его Шерлок и присаживается на корточки рядом с трупом. — Джон любезно указал нам место, где сидел убийца.

— Как?.. — озадаченно начинает Лестрейд. Джону его немного жалко.

— Я бывший военный, — просто объясняет он.

— И превосходный стрелок, — добавляет Шерлок, все еще осматривая труп.

Лестрейд обменивается с полицейским взглядом.

— Ты такой же псих, как и он? — спрашивает женщина. Лестрейд вздыхает.

— Донован...

Но Джон улыбается.

— Наверное, — соглашается он и слышит изумленное фырканье Шерлока.

Если он и псих, его это ни капли не волнует.


End file.
